Happy Birthday Tony Tony Chopper
by Le.Jester.Vixen
Summary: I'm just wishing everyone's favorite blue-nosed tonakai a Happy Birthday.


He's small, furry, and very adorable with a blue nose and I want to wish him a Happy Birthday as well as a Merry Christmas to you all.

**Chopper**:  
>Boku wa doctor~<br>Tony Tony Chopper~

**Luffy**:  
>Omoshiro tonakai<br>Give me some party!

**Chopper**:  
>Boku wa doctor~<br>Tony Tony Chopper~

**Luffy**:  
>Nanaden-henkei<br>Be my be my crew!

**Translation:**

**Chopper**:  
>I am a doctor~<br>Tony Tony Chopper~

**Luffy**:  
>An amusing reindeer<br>Give me some party!

**Chopper**:  
>I am a doctor~<br>Tony Tony Chopper~

**Luffy**:  
>Seven stage transformation<br>Be my be my crew!

Sorry, I like that song a lot way too much. In fact, I'm listening to it right now with my niece, translating it for her.

Anyway, this is a birthday tribute to everyone's favorite blue nosed reindeer who loves to be complimented. **^./^\** We all know that he loves to be complimented, even if he does happen to call people an asshole, jerk, or bastards.

To be honest I liked Chopper but really never paid any mind to him until several months ago. I really love him now and as a tomboy, I know that this is gonna sound really girlish but Chopper is too adorable, especially when he eats his cotton candy. I don't know why but when he's eating his fluffy candy he looks so much cuter.

Wow, now I'm starting to scare myself. Ha ha.

Now to talk about how awesome he is.

2 Years Ago:

-He is able to do seven different transformations with his Rumble Ball.  
>-He always tried to fit in with humans using his Heavy Point.<br>-He panics when there was a doctor needed, completely forgetting that he _**is**_ the doctor.  
>-He always corrects people when they call him a tanuki or raccoon dog.<br>-He is very gullible

2 Years Later

-He has is able to transform without using his rumble ball except when he goes into his monster point, which I'm really happy that he can control now **^./^\**.  
>-He doesn't care about trying to fit in with humans as long as he's with his crew.<br>-He is the doctor when they need him and doesn't panic.  
>-He still corrects people when they call him a tanuki or raccoon dog.<br>-And he is still as gullible as he was two years ago.

That's just a little bit. He's still as awesome as he's been prior the two year training but now he just seems ever more awesome-er. Yes, I know that awesome-er is not a real word and yes I like making new words from time to time. One thing that I do wanna see is his Kung-fu Point in action. When I first saw that in the manga I was so excited, that I just couldn't hide it but I knew that I had to. Wow, sorry. I'm having too much fun I think.

Oh, I haven't said my nickname for him, huh? Shame on me. *slaps wrist* I only have one for him right now which is Cotton Candy King—

|which is B.S. that he's only worth 50 Berries. Seriously, the Government could have at least made him worth a million but no, they didn't see how awesome CCK really is, the bastards. Sorry again.|

—but I have to think of another nickname for him. Something that lets people know that he's an experienced doctor who knows the medical books like we know how to read fanfics but something that makes him still childish. He's seventeen but we |I know that I'm not the only one| still see him being a kid.

Wow, I am way off topic with this.

So, Cotton Candy King, I wanna wish you an awesome birthday and hope you enjoy it today with your nosesticks while you entertain your crewmates. |I'm so gonna watch an episode when they're partying just so I can watch him dance while I work on a chapter **^./^\**| Continue to be adorable and show us how skilled you are with your medical arts and fighting techniques. And please Cotton Candy King, do not believe everything that the Manliest Man tells you; everyone knows that you're very gullible and they use that to your advantage. Have fun today and enjoy your birthday. Happy Birthday Tony Tony Chopper.

And to everyone reading, I wish you a Merry Christmas and hope that you all have a Happy New Years if I don't post anything before then.

Merry Christmas & Have a Happy New Year

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


End file.
